


In A Mood

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [405]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  I don't have much of a prompt than I want to see something about Kevin and Benny. I was thinking about this pairing the other day, and I was interested in seeing the interact with each other. I'd prefer a more romantical pairing, but I'm open to however you want to interpret it</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, only on my blog lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Benny walked in the Bunker, walking down the steps and over to the main room, where he saw Kevin working away on the tablet. Benny grinned, and moved his hand behind his back, keeping the presents he had there hidden.

“Hey there, suga’.” Benny said, winking, walking over, and leaning down to kiss Kevin on the lips.

“Hey.” Kevin said, pulling back and looking up at the vampire. “Was wondering when you’d get back.”

“Was runnin’ a few errands.” Benny said, with a shrug.

“I see. What are you hiding?” Kevin asked.

“A secret.” Benny said teasingly.

“What? It’s not my birthday and not the anniversary of when we started dating….so…what?”

“What? I need a reason to do something special?” Benny grinned.

“No.” Kevin said. “You’re just in a mood?”

“Yeah. You could say that.” Benny nodded, leaning down and kissing Kevin again, while pulling out the flowers, chocolate, and brand new book he had. “Hey ya go.” Benny murmured softly, handing the things over to Kevin.

“You did not.” Kevin grinned, looking at the things. “I’ve been talking about this book for a while.”

“Which is why I got it.” Benny said, laughing. “I figured the flowers and chocolate were a nice added effect.”

“Sure got that right.” Kevin nodded.

“And…” Benny started.

“There’s more?” Kevin asked, head shooting up to look at Benny.

“There is.” Benny nodded. “And I’m gonna cook ya up some dinner.”

“Really?” Kevin asked, a smile growing on his face. Kevin had found out that Benny was actually a decent cook, and so when Benny offered to cook, Kevin was more than thrilled for whatever the item Benny prepared was.

“Really. Like you said….I’m in one of those moods.” Benny said, giving Kevin another kiss, before he started to walk off to the kitchen.

Kevin chuckled happily, before turning to the book that Benny got and diving right in to it.


End file.
